Words for the MB
If there is anything you would like to say for the forums (any of them), add it to this page. However, you may not edit other people's quotes. If you have a quote on here that I (Lahash) added and you don't want it here, go ahead and remove it. Make a subheading with your name under the forum about which you are writing, and then paste or write the quote under it. T39CMB Clev "Things end when it's time for you to move on to something greater. Don't let something that is comfortable or safe hold you back from being the best you can be. Just keep going." As y'all go through life, remember this: you can cry hard but you'd better dance even harder Bracha "Where we love is home- home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." So I guess in this case, our eyes won't see this place anymore. Our fingers won't tap out late night vents. But the MB lives on forever in all our hearts. Never forget the real MB, guys. And thanks for making this. Catte Only a short two years ago That it came into my life On the back of my favorite book I thought "Hey, I'll give this a try!" It was the late winter of 2017 When the snow decided to finally melt That I decided to stay. I met Christy, Bracha, Cara, and the rest My friends through the screen And I walked alongside my fellow fans For two wonderful years. Remember the chat that we went on? To talk about fandoms and stuff? Remeber nobody left us? When a new mod joined the gang? Remeber when there were, like, 300 pages And everyone played forum games? Now as we say goodbye to you Our forums, our long-time friend Let us be reminded of the good times we've had And let us look the the future of forums The future that may not seem bright But a lamp's always dark 'till you light it So just remeber the good times we've all had And remember, It's ok to cry. But there is no use in staying in the past Let's welcome out new people Laugh at new jokes Play brand-new forrum games Play in new RPs And stay in positive spirits. Oh forum, how you have changed me. A loving farewell from Catte and the gang. Caroline When the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly Rashid Well, I guess I should start with the basics. I haven't been here long, but I met some really cool people. Even though I will miss the forums, I will never forget the cool things I've done with others. I hope that everyone will at least try to adjust to our circumstances. Not everyone will feel the same way I do, but this will give us a chance to express our creativity, and I have lots of it and I know a lot of you do too. Home Base I will go, about how you? Hazel “This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever.” Leo "So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings." -Tolkien Andrea "Goodbyes are only sad if you know you'll never say hello again I guess this one was a sad one for many of us '' And when the time came, I bid you goodbye for the last time'' And thanked you for the memories, the laughter, and late nights I hope you know that I'll miss you tomorrow and ever day after Even after our shared words fade from memory. I'll see you on the other side." ~Hope Forever~ Andrea SAMB Cat/Sylvia Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. Even though some of us may never see the rest of us again, we can still remember these days and say "It was fun." Maybe even one day, some of us might find each other. the world is only so big, after all. Happeh we are the samb. and while some of us have to say goodbye, we'll find ways to keep in touch. for us who can go on homebase, we can rebuild. as long as we have each other. sometimes, i guess we have to let go. we save the important posts, we adapt, we survive. this (bleep) ain't going anywhere. Lahash There's some stuff I've gotta say as our beloved forum's glorious time draws to a close, and if it makes you roll your eyes, I don't care. I'm gonna say it. I always hoped I'd never have to, but the time has come. Because here we are at the end of it all. We’ve reached the end of the road, and it was one heck of a ride. I can scarcely believe it. Five years ago I came here, and a few of you came here even before that, and in that time an unfathomable amount of events have taken place. There were cyberbullies and trolls, wars and smaller but no less painful conflicts. The forums were hacked. The chat was taken down. Feelings were hurt, and hearts broken. But the impact of all the negative events pales in comparison to the impact of the good times written in this forum’s history books. This was a place where you could be accepted and loved no matter who you were, and that remained true for this forum throughout its glorious six years. There were countless times of laughter, posts about fluffeh and skits and OCs and a host of other positive things. You knew you could rely on people to be there for you, to laugh with you, to give you a shoulder to cry on, to give you that spark of motivation you needed. You could be as crazy as you wanted and no one would judge, and it was just . . . this was just an amazing place. Painful as it is, it remains that even the greatest of things must come to an end. Kingdoms rise to fall. Life is born to die. The end is inevitable. But it is the greatness between the beginning and the end that shakes history, the greatness that turns peasants to warriors and kingdoms to empires. The forums themselves may not have launched the first manned mission to Mars, nor have they negotiated world peace, nor have they done anything that stands alone as an incredible achievement . . . but the forums are the reason all of us met. The forums are the reason we were here to inspire each other, to be there for each other. The forums are the reason there will be people to shake history. Because by being here in that time of greatness, we learned compassion, understanding, hope, and persistence, traits that people who change things for the better cannot be without. That’s what I want you to realize: it may be over, but you’ve learned so much. Look in the mirror. Yes, your posture is bad because of all the time you spent hunched over that laptop, browsing these forums – fix that! Stand up straight! Anyway, look past your appearance. What do you see? I’ll tell you what I see – I see someone who can change the world. I see a capable, confident, strong, unbreakable person, and if you don’t see it, you have to learn to see it. The only person who can change the way you think is you; choose to see the warrior in the mirror. Not someone who’s unwanted, fragile, or broken. You see a warrior in that mirror. So as we go our separate ways, remember all that you've learned here. Remember all the times you've laughed, all the friends you made, all the wonderful stories you wrote. Remember everything, and never let it go. Because though change is inevitable, though all great things come to an end someday, it remains that those things happened, and nothing can take that away from you. Barring lobotomy, but that's beside the point. They can delete all the sites they want, but your memories will stay. They always will. Whether you move to Home Base or not, take what you've learned from your time here and go do something. Go finish that story you keep promising yourself that you'll write. Go run that race you've always wanted to run. Go design that game you've always wanted to design. Because you have the power to do all of those things and so much more. Realize that. You may not be a Super Saiyan, but you're more than strong enough to reach your dreams. You're more than powerful enough to do all of the things you've always wanted to do. Realize that. Realize that and go chase your dreams, because no one's going to catch them for you. This was a special community, and we empowered each other greatly. Through all the good times, we kept each other sane, kept the demons at bay, and were there for each other. Now you've gotta take that strength and apply it to life. Because you are powerful, you are a warrior, and whatever it is that you have to do, you got this. Maybe it sounds weird to the rest of you that I'm jumping back and forth between motivational speaking and remembering what these forums were. But they tie together, at least for me, the forums and being strong, because the forums are the whole reason I was ever able to do anything. I'm not going to give you the history of my life here, but when I joined back in 2014, I was more fragile than shattered glass. But now I'm stronger than I ever believed I could be, and sure, I've been through heck in the last two years, but I'm still trying to be the best I can be. In 2014, I would've given up on everything and gone back to sitting around, hating everything about myself. But now, because of everything I've learned here, because of how much stronger I became because of this place, I'm over here writing a novel. Drawing manga. Getting myself together and going back to taekwondo. If it hadn't been for this community, I wouldn't be doing that. I wouldn't have the courage to do any of those things. So if I can be strong, you can too. Take what you've learned. Let your memories empower you. Don't give up on what you love. And don't forget these forums. Liyo Wipe your tears dry, we should've known it'd die, these childhood dreams, these really good times... We want to believe... it's all a lie, we want to come back, not to see it gone in front of our eyes... But wipe your tears dry, cause we're still going to try, believing in these childhood dreams, these really good times... So wipe your tears dry, cause we're still going to try. ''-Wipe your tears dry, song by Liyo'' Bobcat It's been good, bois. Thanks for everything. Lavender Thank you for making us meet in the first place, SAMB. Thank you for creating my love of writing. Thank you for introducing me to friends that felt like a second family. And as for you guys, thank you for all being your amazing, awesome selves. I wouldn't have joined as easily as I did because of you. :) While I do credit the SAMB for things, Lahash is right. The SAMB isn't a place, it's the people that inhabited it. Tornado You'll be at home. At the store. In collage. Talking to your grandchild. Testing the newest hoverboard model at 90 years old. And suddenly, something you didn't quit notice will jog your memory. You smile, a funny quote will circle your mind, but you forgot exactly what it said. Where was it from again? Soul anim- no- Spirit Animals, that's it. The SAMB. Names of friends long forgotten echo through your soul. You remember it, yes. How good the days of your youth were, those long nights spent typing on that perfectly imperfect forum. You remember the "wars", and how the SAMB was always sewn back together again. You did your very best writing their, and made the most amazing of friends. One day, you remember, you looked at your computer screen in shock. You're beloved forum was being taken away. That moderator (Becky, was it) informed you everything would soon be gone. You and your friends were devestated. You're forum home was being swept away. Not just that, it was being replaced. And not all of your friends were able to move ahead with you. Their names briefly touch your mind, and leave. You can't remember them, their names, who they were. You wanted so badly to remember, to talk to them, but all of that was gone. You couldn't even read those old, heartwarming posts. "Are you okay?" Someone near by asks. You realize your staring into nothingness, with a single tear trickling down your face. "Yes... I'm fine. Fluffeh, even," you say, wiping the silent sop away. You walked on your way, trying so hard to remember those friends. But the SAMB was nothing but a faded memory. WoFMB Fairydragon "We will never be forgotten, for we've all played our parts, and if the memories are erased, they'll still be in our hearts." Thank you so much to all of you for being here, for the fun times together, and for being your own amazing selves :D There's so many people I would have liked to know better, and hopefully we still can if we can still keep in touch :) Oof why are there so many emoticons You're all so wonderfully creative, friendly, supportive, and unique, and I'm so glad to have met all of you. Never stop being so incredible :D I've had such a wonderful year with ya'll, and I've changed and grown in so many ways, along with and thanks to all of you. Zane Our time has come? It's been fun while it lasted, all these memories we made, to bad it has to end. As for all of you? I wish you good luck, wherever you are. "We may be gone, but that doesn't mean we will be forgotten..." Galaxian The times have gone? Not if we don't let them. Each person in this world...strives to be remembered, whether small or large. Their family, friends, community, world even--they set goals. The SAMB and WoFMB--the forums--were all of these in a way. They were family, friends, community, and world. We were all on there, trying to make a difference. So...we won't be forgotten. As long as we don't forget the forums, they will live on in their own way, and we will, as well. Category:SAMB Category:WoFMB Category:T39CMB Category:Miscellaneous